


Just A Little Gamble

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: As he often does, Luxord had whisked you off to his room. Tonight, though, he has some different games in mind.





	Just A Little Gamble

“Now, dear, wouldn’t you be up for a game?” Luxord fanned his cards, eyes fixed on you.

Games with him were always a double-edged sword, that much you’d learned. His bets could be anything from small favors to the wildest things imaginable, and although he did lose from time to time, you were never quite sure whether he’d just let you win. But on the other hand, he never skipped out on his debts, and you’d won some very nice things from him before.

“What kind of game?”

“It’s called Liar’s Dice.” Luxord let his cards disappear and put one hand in his pocket, producing two cups and ten dice. “Each of us gets five dice, and we’ll have to guess how many of which number are in play in total. You can always make a higher claim than your opponent, or call them a liar. If a liar is caught, they lose, but if you accused them wrongly, you lose.”

You reached out to grab your dice, but Luxord pulled them out of reach.

“Normally, each player decides what they want to bet. But I think it would be more fun if we make a lose condition for our opponent instead, no? Of course, you can stop when you hear the bet, but stopping will mean giving back everything that can be given back.”

You looked up to meet Luxord’s eyes. Part of you was suspicious, wondering what he’d planned, but at the same time, you were curious. And since you could always back out if you did end up feeling iffy, you weren’t risking too much.

“Fine.”

Luxord handed you your dice and cup before the two of you sat down at the table. He was quiet, but you could see that little twinkle in his eye, that barely visible smirk… It was obvious that he already knew where his bets were supposed to lead.

“So, what’s your first bet?” Luxord looked at you, still smirking.

“Um…” You felt a little put on the spot. “If I win, you’ll let me choose the next game we play.” Maybe not the best thing to ask for, but the first that popped into your head. And maybe that meant you could tip the odds a little in your favor the next time he whisked you off to his room.

“Very well. If I win, you’ll have to tell me a little secret. Ready?”

You just nodded and shook your dice. Three threes, a one and a four.

Luxord checked his dice, too. “I’ll start with two ones. You’ll have to call me a liar, name a higher face, or a higher number of ones.”

“Three threes?” You were still a little unsure whether you’d fully understood the rules, but it didn’t seem too complicated, at least.

“Four threes.” Luxord’s smile looked downright smug.

Now what? He probably had at least a three and a one. If all his other dice showed a four, you could heighten it, but what was the chance of that? Maybe he had a second three, or maybe he’d believe you had more. “Five threes.”

“I believe you’re a liar, dear.” And with that, he lifted his cup—not a single three.

“So are you!”

Luxord chuckled. “That may be, but you didn’t call it. So now you’ll have to tell me a little secret of yours.”

A secret. At least he left the choice to you, but… What should you tell him? Unsure, you bit your lip as you looked up at him. Dammit. You didn’t exactly want to tell him how fuzzy his smirk sometimes made you feel, or how much you enjoyed the mischief in his eyes when he invited you to a new game; that had… Far too much potential to be awkward. But you couldn’t exactly stay quiet for too long, either.

“I’d love to touch your beard,” you blurted out, and immediately felt you face flush red. Yeah, like that was better than the other options.

But Luxord just smiled. “I believe your next bet is settled, then?”

Ah, why not? “Sure, if I win, I get to touch your beard.”

“And if you lose, you’ll have to take off your jacket.”

If it was possible, your face just got even redder. Sure, you were still wearing two more layers, but it was obvious where that was going… Unless Luxord just wanted to tease you. “Fine.”

 

This time, luck was on your side, too. “So… May I?”

Luxord leaned towards you a little. “Well, that was the bet, wasn’t it?”

Shily, you reached out and gently petted his beard. It was softer than you’d have thought, though not quite long enough to run your fingers through it.

“Well, I stick to my condition. Should I win, you’ll have to take off your jacket.”

“And if I win, you have to take off your coat.” You felt a bit bolder now. If he was starting it this way, all the better, even if you didn’t believe you’d get to win twice in a row. Not against Luxord.

 

He’d gotten you to take off your sweatshirt, too, before he finally lost the coat. He wasn’t wearing anything flashy underneath, a simple black tank top and black pants, but that was more than you’d gotten to see until now. And as a bonus, his muscles were visible underneath the fabric.

It was tempting to just continue undressing him, but there were so many other interesting things you could ask for. Luxord didn’t look like he wanted to stop playing anytime soon, and who knew when you’d have another chance to decide his lose conditions?

“If I win, you’ll have to answer one question honestly.” You weren’t sure yet what to ask, but there was a lot you’d like to know.

“Very well, but if you lose, you’ll have to take off your pants.”

You hesitated for barely a heartbeat before nodding. “All right then.” It felt a little strange, but you did like where things seemed to be going.

Both of you rolled the dice, but before he checked his, Luxord looked at you again. “Remember that you can decide to stop at any time.”

But you just lifted your cup. “Don’t worry, I know. Two fives.”

That round went to you, too.

“So, what is it you’d like to know?”

Of course, the first questions that came to your mind were ‘How far are you planning to go?’ or ‘What’s your plan once I’m rid of all my clothes?’, but you’d know the answers to those soon enough. No, you couldn’t just waste an opportunity like this. “Hm… I need more time to think about it.”

“As long as you don’t give up, you can take as long as you want.”

Right. Oh well, you weren’t about to throw the game, anyway. “Got it. If I win this next round, your top goes.” Looking through the fabric was nice, but the view would be even better without anything in the way.

“If you lose, I’ll get a kiss from you.”

You were blushing again. “A kiss where?”

“That, I’ll decide after the round.”

Oh well. You nodded again before both of you checked your dice.

 

You probably shouldn’t have expected to win three times in a row. “So, where do you want your kiss?”

Luxord chuckled. “A little eager, aren’t we? Hm… For now, the cheek will do.”

“For now?” You grinned as you leaned over the table to give Luxord his kiss.

He didn’t betray any emotions—if he had those, considering how often he’d claimed he wasn’t able to feel—when your lips touched his cheek.

“Hey, before the next round, I think I’ve got my question.”

“Oh? So, what is it you’d like to know?”

Maybe you shouldn’t waste the question on this; after all, he’d told you several times already. But you just had to know whether he’d been serious. “The whole thing about not having feelings. Is it true, and why would you think so?”

“You won one question, dear, not two. But I’m in a favorable mood; it is true that I don’t have a Heart. Not the physical one, of course, I’m talking about the spiritual one, and it’s well known that the Heart is the reason for your emotions. According to logic, then, I and others like me shouldn’t be able to feel anything.”

You tilted your head to the side. “‘According to logic’?”

“Yes. Despite that, however, some of us have our doubts; for some behaviors I’ve seen, the only explanation would be emotions. That would mean it’s either possible to feel without a Heart, or we’ve gotten ours back without noticing.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question, though.”

“Oh, but it does; it’s not clear whether we have feelings or not. But for what it’s worth,” Luxord winked at you, “I happen to be one of the doubters.”

That was good news, at least. “Okay then. I stick to my last bet; if I win, your top goes.”

“And should you lose, you’ll take off your shirt.”

 

A few rounds later, both of you were in your underwear. You’d drawn it out a little, with a few more kisses here and there, but it was only a matter of time until you’d both be naked. Part of you wondered how far Luxord would go after that, or whether you should be the one to take it beyond just undressing.

“If I win this round, you’ll end up naked.”

Luxord smirked. “The same goes for you.”

This one went to you, though the table prevented you from seeing too much of your victory, and you didn’t exactly want to get up to stare.

“It looks like this will be our final round.” Luxord cocked his head, as if he had to think of a suitable last bet. “If I win this round, you’ll join me in the bathtub.”

“With or without my underwear?” You’d always stuck to just one, maybe two small things or pieces of clothing, but that hadn’t actually been part of the rules, after all. It was just that neither of you had wanted to make the other one back out, or shorten the game.

“I’ll leave that choice to you.”

Without clothes it was, then. You had half a mind of losing on purpose, but you were just a little too competitive to do that. “If I win, you’ll have to tell me a secret.”

Once Luxord nodded, both of you rolled your dice. Two twos, and then one three, four and five; not exactly the best outcome to win, but a very welcome one for now. “Two twos.”

“Two threes.”

“Three threes.” Until here, it was still mostly safe bets.

“Four sixes.” That was the largest jump you’d seen Luxord make so far. Had he gotten cold feet?

“Liar!”

Grinning, Luxord just lifted his cup to reveal a set of five sixes. You were sure he wouldn’t cheat, but that was even more luck than he’d shown in any of your previous games.

“I think it’s time for a bath, dear.” Luxord got up and went to his bathroom, giving you a nice view of his ass.

A moment later, you decided to stand up as well; waiting next to him was probably far more pleasant than sitting alone at the table.

Steam was already rising from the steadily filling tub. You stood next to Luxord, a little unsure whether you should touch him or not. Not that he’d ever been shy around you, but until tonight, he’d presented mostly like a proper gentleman, barely touching you if it wasn’t for his teleportation.

But before you could decide, Luxord put one arm around your shoulders, surprisingly gentle. As a response, you put yours around his waist, your hand resting on his hip, though you were very tempted to let it drop just a little bit down to his rear. It was strange to feel him this near, skin on skin, with no clothes between you, but it was by no means a bad feeling.

 

Finally, the tub was ready and Luxord turned off the tap. He was the first to enter, while you quickly got rid of your leftover clothing.

The tub was big, but not big enough for both of you to sit next to each other, so you’d have to sit on his legs. Oh well, time to be bold, then; you joined him, sitting down on his lap.

“My, this is a rather nice angle to look at you,” Luxord commented as he looked up at you.

You could only agree; a bit hesitantly, you moved your hands onto his shoulders, then slid them down over his chest. The muscles were definitely not just for show.

“No need to be shy, dear.” Luxord gently stroked your sides and back, before pulling you downwards for a kiss.

There was a bit of splashing when your hands left Luxord’s chest to wrap around his neck instead, melting into his kiss. Soon, his hands were exploring your body, moving over your back, your ass, your legs.

He only stopped when you pulled away for a moment to catch your breath.

“So… How far did you want to go?” Your hands were resting on his shoulders again. It felt hot, but you weren’t sure if that came from the water, from Luxord, or just from yourself.

“As far as you’ll let me, dear.” Luxord moved his hands again, more slowly this time, gently moving back up your sides and to your chest.

You moved a little closer to him again. “All the way, then.” Once more, your lips met, a little more gently this time.

His hands moved downwards again, over your stomach until it finally reached your crotch. You gasped against his lips as his hand started moving there, slowly at first, then steadily picking up pace. One of your hands dropped, too, wrapping your fingers around his shaft.

Soon, both of you were moaning, only interrupted by quick, almost feverish kisses as you neared your climax. Luxord’s hand slowed down again, keeping you on edge just a little longer until you finally came, with him soon following.

Panting, you leaned forward, resting against Luxord’s body while he wrapped his arms around you. For a few moments, you stayed this way before he moved again, trailing gentle kisses and soft nibbles down your jaw and neck.

You sighed and buried your hand in his hair, trying to hold him even closer. Then, you responded to his kisses, starting at his cheek, then moving down to his shoulder where you rested your head.

 

You weren’t sure for how long you’d stayed embraced like this when Luxord spoke again. “Come now, dear.” His voice was soft, almost like a purr, but even so you were reluctant to raise your head from the crook of his neck. He chuckled. “I thought you wanted to go all the way?”

That did make you raise your head, moving away just far enough so you could meet his eyes. “I do.”

“Well, then maybe we should move to my bed, no?” And with that, Luxord lifted you out of the bath, carrying you until he gently dropped you down on his sheets. You didn’t exactly have time to marvel at their softness, as only a second later, Luxord climbed on top of you.

Your dug your hands into his hair when he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was a bit rougher than the ones in the bath, hungrier. After a few seconds, Luxord’s lips left yours, trailing down your neck, then your chest.

Just once, he teased your crotch, eliciting a slight gasp before moving further down to kiss your legs. Luxord stopped for a moment, his fingers gently stroking your thighs before his kisses started moving upwards again.

This time, he didn’t give your crotch just one small kiss; he obviously knew how to use his mouth for something else than talking, too. You gasped, grabbing the sheets as if you needed something to hold onto, until Luxord’s lips left your nethers and moved up to your stomach once more.

There was another small stop right before he reached your face, taking the time to lock eyes with you. Then, when your lips touched again, you felt him enter you.

Luxord’s movements were slow at first, gentle, in contrast to his hungry kisses demanding more. Your own hips moved as well, following his rhythm as your hands tousled his hair.

Gradually, Luxord started going faster. His lips moved from your mouth to your neck again, interchanging the kisses with light bites. Your hands left his hair, moved to his back. Each of Luxord’s nibbles made you gasp, interspersed with moans.

When he picked up even more speed, your fingernails dug into his back, only lightly at first. But once you heard him moan in response, your scratching got more intense, too. You could feel waves of heat pulse through your body with every thrust, almost hotter than the bath had been before.

His lips found yours again, the moans silent for a moment before both of you needed air. You could feel that you were getting closer to your climax, and judging by Luxord’s panting and moaning, so was he.

You grabbed Luxord’s hair again, pulling him down for another kiss just as both of you came.

He stayed on tope of you for a moment longer, both of you panting, before he gently pulled out and lay down on the bed next to you.

You turned on your side to face him, locking eyes as he smiled. Then, he drew you into an embrace, holding you close.

He gave you another small kiss before closing his eyes, keeping you in his arms.

“Luxord?”

No answer, but even though he didn’t open his eyes, he drew you just the tiniest bit closer.

“Let’s do this again.”

Luxord chuckled. “Any time, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so, uh... Tell me, how did I do?


End file.
